


S A G E; red

by vixx_trix



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: [PREVIEW]죄를 사해 - forgiveness of sins____________________________________________________________________________“Bad, My bad.”Dead. Pitch black, like the white had faded. The last thing Nine saw was someone in a blue background, he had long gorgeous blonde locks, and an evil smile. The smile was engraved in his mind. Mad. He felt like he was going crazy, what was happening? The darkness was soon formed into a field of roses, what is this? The whole place was red, like it was dripping red. Save me from this sin. His back ached, his head throbbed, knees weak. His vision had gone blurry, with his hearing being all fuzzy. He felt a wet substance dripping from his head. Blood. His sight was soon all red as his eyes filled with that red blood. And then nothing.When my eyes went blind.____________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: (Minor Ship) Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB, Kim Junhyung | Junji/Jung Wookjin | Nine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note ! -  
> (I started this AU back in June 2020 wow-) First off, this is going to be my first 'slowburn' (i dunno how to call it hahah) i’ve ever done, so don’t be too harsh on this. I’ve only written short stories like one shots and I'm more used to that. So take this as kind-of an experiment. Don’t expect this au to be finished anytime soon, it will take a while since...well it's a slowburn. Chapter 3 is the introductions of the characters, so those will be important to keep in mind for the next chapters to come.  
> And lastly, I might make edits here and there so sorry if some things are different than before!
> 
> You can also make comments to this, so feel free to give feedback!
> 
> Either way, enjoy the OOO au! :)

“He has awakened,” he heard a voice in the distance, soft but also loud and clear. The boy opened his eyes to find himself in a purple and white room, filled with lavenders and green plants. His back ached and his head still throbbed a little, but now he could see and hear everything. Where am I? Purgatory? What was that room? 

“Perfect, thank you Rie,” Another voice spoke and footsteps came closer and closer. Something was strange about this room. Nine tried to shift up in the bed when someone was staring right at him. He had glowing hazel eyes, and he was wearing a red and purple outfit. He felt his heart drop to his stomach, something felt off but at the same time, it was familiar. As time ticked on, his back pain began getting worse and worse, making him groan suddenly.

“Ah, I see you have aches, no need to worry. Those will subside after maybe a week once your wings sprout,”

“I’m sorry what?” Nine shoots his look at the boy, his kind smile making him guilty for no  
reason. 3 more people surrounded him, wearing the same type of outfit with the same type of colors.   
  
“Love, I don’t think he knows where he is,” one with caramel hair responded, nodding his head to him, and continuing, “Fellow fallen one, my name is Yoojung. You are in the recovery room of a hospital. You were on the ground, bleeding with a rose in your hand.” He held up a rose almost covered in Nine’s blood. Nine lifted his hand to find cuts on his palm, bandaged up.   
  
“Um… hello Yoojung, I’m Nine,” He softly introduced himself. Looking around the room more, he notices that there was hospital equipment everywhere and suitcases. Suitcases?  
  
“The name is Rie,” The black haired boy responded with a warm smile.  
  
“I’m Love,” the boy with white hair followed, “ And that is Mill over there, he's finishing up writing in his silly notebook.” Mill was the boy with bright red hair, like the rose room.  
  
“Screw off, Love. Let me live,” he growled as he slammed the notebook shut, putting it into what looked like his bag. Nine sat up more in his bed, taking in the new surrounding once more. The room was so gorgeous it was almost captivating. Was this Heaven? It would make sense though, that man was strange. But that smile felt awfully sweet and sarcastic. And then that room full of roses? And why was his head dripping something similar to Blood?  
  
“Uh, two questions?” The 4 boys cocked their heads to face him. “One, where am i? And two, how long will I be staying here?” Mill and Love looked at each other and smiled. Love shot his look to Yoojung and he grabbed a suitcase.   
  
“Nine, you are in a special place called the utopia. You might have seen something evil and that's why you ended up here. You saw something and it teleported you here. You aren’t technically dead, but not technically alive,” Yoojung put down the suitcase on the bed, opening it to reveal an outfit, purple and red.  
  
“And to answer the second question, you might be released in a few. Because you look like you recovered fast from that fall and those cuts.” 

It felt so off, but then again, Nine felt like he could understand what was happening. Maybe that blonde boy was the evil thing that sent him here, and the red rose room was a way of letting those boys know he was coming. But that doesn’t explain the bleeding from the head, did none of them find any blood on Nine’s head? Nothing feels right but it somehow does in a way?   
  
“I saw this...boy. Long blonde hair covering his eyes, and a cheeky but evil smile. Is that the evil thing I saw?” Everyone stopped and their faces went straight into a confused expression. Yoojung quickly ran and grabbed two suitcases, Mill and Rie also grabbed one of their own. Nine felt his heart drop as Love kept staring at him, a small smile appeared.  
  
“Nine. You will have to come with us. You might be the next god that can stop Junji.”  
  
“Who’s Junji?”  
  
“That long blonde hair. That is the demon god you saw.” 

  
____________________________

God. Nine was still in shock as he walked with the other boys, how could he have seen an actual god? Let alone a demon god. The image flashed through his mind, like he had just seen him on the street. His blonde hair covered his eyes, only showing his nose and that smile. That blue background stood out from his red and white outfit. Nothing else was very clear to Nine, he tried to remember everything but then that photo had slightly faded as someone kept calling for him…  
  
“Nine! Are you listening?!” Mill whacked his shoulder, making Nine snap out of his thoughts. He looked over to see the expressionless red haired boy, as he nodded his head forward to where Love was standing.  
  
“Mill, go easy on him, he’s still in pain you know?” Rie walked right past the two of them, with Yoojung following. Nine had been following them for at least 15 minutes until they stopped at a big gorgeous house just down the corner. It was almost fully surrounded by the forest trees and the walkway was clear as day. He stopped in his tracks as he took in his surroundings, forgetting about the others as they walked closer and closer to the house.  
  
“Hey, hurry up!” Yoojung chuckled as he looked back. Nine began focusing on the boys. Why are they taking me here? And why did they mention me as a god?

Once inside, they were all greeted by another boy, his hair brown with highlight streaks in his hair. He had a warm, welcoming smile as he walked over.  
  
“You brought a friend, Love?” His gaze slowly turned to Love, who had put his suitcases down and walked over to hold his friend’s hand.   
  
“Not technically. Nine, this is KB,” Love held KB’s hand as he turned him to face Nine. Great, are they like what a couple? Nine bowed slightly and whispered a hello, KB did the same. Without any warning, Rie and Mill took his arms and pulled him over to a room. Nine let out a cry of pain, since they were pulling where it had still hurt.  
  
“Hey! Let me go! You still haven’t explained anything to me!”   
  
“Be quiet would you? We will talk once we take you to the room,” Rie grunted as he burst open the door, revealing a plain room with a bed and a desk. Mill and Rie sat him down, Nine rubbing his arms where it still hurt. Love and KB came in a few moments later and shut the door. The whole room fell silent, just the subtle but loud breathing of the boys. Yoojung cracked his knuckles before starting to speak.  
  
“Nine,” He began. “I want you to tell us what you saw in your vision.” Nine felt all eyes were burning into his soul, waiting for a response. Even he didn’t know what was going on still.  
  
“All I saw was a man. The ‘demon god’ that you call ‘junji’. He had long blonde hair, only covering his eyes, a-and I saw his.. Sinister smile. He was standing in a blue room and he was wearing this very expensive looking red and white outfit.” Nine paused to look at the others, they looked very invested in the story. But why? Nine continued, “I don’t know anything else from that vision but then everything went black again, and I awoke in an almost blood red room. And I mean everything was red, there were roses everywhere. It was like I was in a field of roses. Head and back pain struck first and then my vision went blurry, followed by my hearing getting distorted. I felt something dripping from my forehead, it was also red. I wasn’t sure if it was blood or red colored water. Then out of nowhere, there was a white door. I tried walking to it and I then passed out,”  
  
“Hold it,” Mill stared at the ground with a horrified expression.  
  
“What is it Mill?” Yoojung questioned.  
  
“Blood dripping from your head?! Yoojung, don’t you know what that means?!”

The room became quiet again. It had finally hit Nine, what Love had said to him before he had walked out of that hospital. ‘You might be the next god that can stop Junji’ would this explain the back pain? And the headache? His body started sweating, nervous and still confused. He still didn’t understand where he was, and what these guys were doing.  
  
“Love, he needs to join us. He can help overthrow the king,” KB shook Love’s shoulder as he looked at all the others and then back to Nine. He understood his expression and deeply sighed.  
  
“I suppose you are still confused,” Love started. Nine nodded and he continued, “What apparently happened to you is the awakening of a new god. And to explain us, we have been trying to overthrow the king. The king is the demon god himself. He’s a source of evil but no one has been able to prove that because they all failed.”  
  
“And so, we tried figuring out the king’s secret. So far, we figured he is a demon god, and he knows how to manipulate people. He’s very clever and knows seduction. Everyone believes he’s an angel god, but thats bullsh-”  
  
“Hey, watch it Yoojung,” KB whispered. Yoojung cleared his throat and continued  
  
“Anyways, it’s all fake. We made numerous attempts at stopping him and making that kind of government crumble down. We are known as Mind.” He stopped. Nine didn’t know how to respond. The pain became unbearable as he tried to keep a straight face. Rie noticed instantly and stood to grab his hand. He gestured for the others to leave and they obeyed.  
  
“The wings are most likely coming, if you need-” Rie paused abruptly as Nine squeezed his hand very hard, letting out a slight groan. It was like arrows and knives were being stabbed in his back, unbearable. Love came back in with a tray of what looked like pain killers. He placed them down on the desk and left again, leaving Rie and Nine in the room alone.  
  
“Hey, take some painkillers and then lay down on your stomach,” Rie grabbed water and two painkillers for him to take. Nine snatched the water and painkillers from his hands and downed both of them. The painkillers also make the person who takes them, drowsy, so they won't feel anything. Rie lied him down on his stomach and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
“What are you a medic or something?” Nine grunted.   
  
“Yea, I’m usually the one that helps the members when they get injured or something of that sort. Um, hey...Are you comfortable taking off your shirt? I need to massage your back, it helps with the pain,” Rie caressed his back for a little and without warning, Nine took off his shirt and threw it across the room. 

Rie chuckles as he carefully places his warm hands on his back. The warmth gave the younger boy goosebumps. He could care less about someone giving him a massage, he wanted the pain gone. As he grew more and more drowsy, he slipped into slumber…

**____________________________________________**

_NINE’s MIND_

_His eyes open to another room, this time it was a turquoise room. There was a small amount of water, spreading across what looked like an endless room. The water felt warm and nice under his feet, the color of the room made him feel somewhat at peace. He looked at his body and his hands, they were almost glistening. His clothes looked expensive, blue and red. It strangely reminded him of Junji. He took a few steps forward, when he heard more footsteps coming behind him._   
  
_“I have been expecting you,” A voice echoed and Nine whipped his head around to find a dark figure standing just a few feet from him. Something felt strange about this. The figure was tall and was wearing boots and a black robe, covering his head. His voice was most likely filtered in some way. He was also facing backwards, so Nine could not make out who the creature was. Then just as he was about to say something, they turned around. They were almost wearing a full mask, only showing one of their eyes. They were definitely wearing a robe, but his outfit was fully black too, the outfit was practically hugging his body. Nine felt his body warm up, the water underneath him becoming colder by the second._

_“W-What are you?”_   
  
_“Nothing you need to know about,” His eye curved into an eye smile. Were they trying to be all sweet? Their eyes shined a gorgeous red, it was seriously captivating. The person continued,_

_“I heard you were new, and your wings were coming..”_   
  
_Nine stared at them in confusion, “How do you know me?” The room turned quiet once again. The person scanned him up and down, making Nine blush slightly._   
  
_“I’ll be seeing you soon,” The person pointed into the distance, where there appeared to be a door. Nine felt determined, he could possibly help out Mind so they can take down Junji. He stared at the door before he said anything. Nine turned his head around and the figure had disappeared without a trace. He scanned around the room, which looks like it had shrunk while he was talking with the figure. Nine had a job now, an important one._   
_Find out about the demon king and end his rein_

_EXIT NINE’s MIND_


	2. intO the mind

The quiet wind seeped into the room where Nine was sound asleep. The sun was slowly disappearing from the sky, leaving behind a purple, red and orange hue. Nine was just waking up, noticing that his back pain subsided finally. He carefully sat up, careful not to do anything to his back, he scanned his surroundings. The curtains flowed slowly as the warm wind blew into the room, the sky peeking through them. 

Nine was recalling what happened before and during his sleep. Rie was massaging his back, his hands lightly caressing his back and relieving the pain. But during his sleep? That person. He had no clue who that was, they were wearing all black and they had yellow eyes. Nine decided he should tell Love, or anyone about what happened.

“I’m not ready to be a ruler. How is this possible?” Nine quietly said, questioning and worrying more and more. His hands shook at the thought of having to take over someone who was most likely WAY more powerful than him.  _ But it’s okay right? I’m with Mind, they know his secrets right? _ Nine calmly stood up, taking in a deep breath, followed by the smell of lavender. Instantly he was more relaxed, and he went outside the room. The house was more quiet, only the sound of wind flowing. He kept going, down the stairs he went, minding the view of the inside. 

“Hey, Nine. Is your back feeling better?” KB calmly spoke as Nine noticed him in the kitchen, reading a book. Nine nodded, happily smiling.

“Yes, Rie gave me some pain killers and gave me a massage. I feel much better thanks to him,”

“Well, he’s like our doctor, he knows a lot in the medical field,” he closed the book and walked over and into the corridor, which led to the dining room. Mill was on the computer with many other electronics beside him. Yoojung was beside him, talking about whatever and trying to piss him off. Rie was in the far end of the room fixing the cabinet full of medical things. And Love was nowhere to be seen yet. KB walks over and sits down next to Yoojung and shoves him a little to make him stop bothering Mill.

“Yoo, let Mill work, he’s getting files and information that we gathered a few days ago,” Yoojung sulks as he faces forward at Nine.

“Sit down child, we are having a discussion. That means you too Rie,” Love appears out of nowhere and sits down next to Mill. Rie slightly sighs and finishes fixing the last bottle in the cabinet, then making his way to the table. The whole group was here, maybe Nine can finally get answers from them.

“I would like to say something,” Nine blurted out. Mill stopped his typing, and everyone was full ears. Nine continued,

“Once I fell asleep from those sleeping pills that Rie gave me, I was in a similar room like when I saw Junji. But instead it was turquoise and there was shallow water on the floor. And there was also a figure, they were a bit taller than me, wore all black, covering almost everything. But they were showing only their eye-” He was stopped mid-way by Yoojung.

“Rie what painkillers did you give him?” He pointed at the confused boy.

“The ones we normally use? Plus we bought that bottle only a week ago, so don’t say it is spoiled!” Rie snapped back, making Yoojung shift in his seat. Nine awkwardly continued once more.

“Their eye was red, and their hair was covered. They said that they were expecting me? I really didn’t know what that was about.”

“What if that was the demon god? You said red eye right?” KB asked and Nine nodded. Mill began typing on his computer. Love sat back and observed the conversation.

“So, I’ll start. What we have as information about Junji is that his real name is  Kim Junhyung, he is about 5’11, 134lbs, and his hair is long and blonde. He is, of course, the king of this utopia. He’s a great manipulator, knows teleportation, and he knows how to seduce people. He is also a very smart man, he knows how to throw someone off if they are trying to do something bad to him.” Mill started pouring out facts that they found about the king. 

“He manipulated everyone around to think that he is a good man when he wants to make this place obey him and no one else. We were lucky enough to know that was coming, and we are trying to stop him.”

_ [ _ _ Mind; a group consisting of Love, KB, Rie, Mill and Yoojung. They have been trying to stop the demon god/king, Junji, from taking over the utopia and making everyone obey by only his rule. Mill is a specialized tech and information specialist, he knows almost everything about how to hack in and out of computers. Programming is his strong suit. Rie is a specialized medic, worked in the medicine field and is very smart, knowing how to treat wounds and simple things like small cuts. Yoojung works with weapons, he builds, guides others how to use them, and repairs them. Once he has the right materials, he can build anything you ask him. KB is a bounty hunter along with Love. He helps out with the sabotaging of places and retrieving information, sending them to Mill. And lastly, Love. He’s the other bounty hunter along with KB. He is also the leader of Mind, controlling the plans and how to execute them. He’s one of the smartest people on the team, like the rest of the boys. They have been trying for months to sabotage the palace and make the king surrender. But the king has figured out who they are and keeps a close eye on them, waiting patiently for the next attack. ] _

Nine was invested, he wanted to help defeat Junji, he wanted peace for people like Mill, Rie, KB, Yoojung, and Love. When Mill spilled everything about what that awful human has done, his blood boiled. But the image of him came back, the blonde hair, the red… the  **red** . Something clicked in his head. 

“What if that person in my dream I told you about… what if thats Junji?” Nine nervously blurted out. Love and Yoojung looked at Nine and then back at Mill. It makes sense though, the height of him, he was taller than Nine. Meaning he could have been around 5’11. Plus, the king has shown his eyes before, but he chooses to cover them with the hair. No one has ever seen his real eye color, he conceals it with brown contacts. 

“Wait, we kind-of went off topic. Love, you have the next plan to explain to us?” Rie pointed out, scanning the others before placing eyes on Love. He was holding what looked like a map.

“Since our last attempt was to scan around the palace and make a map of the building, we are going to put small cameras that Mill specially made. We put them in places where we could see the king in his true form-”

“Uh, don’t say we put them in the bathroom, that would be really weird,” Yoojung interrupted and the whole room became silent. Love sighed as he continued, ignoring his comment.

“Like I was saying, we put them in places where we can see him in his true form. Then, those get sent to Mill and we observe. But we split up as usual. Yoojung, prepare the small knives and those tasers, and Rie, stock up on supplies. “

“Yessir!” Both of them responded. Nine felt pumped up, he had never seen this much action in so long. It seemed like pieces were already put together for him, the dude in his dream was Junji. The demon god, Junji, was in his dream. Nine remembered what he was wearing, a robe, and he was also wearing clothes underneath that almost hugged his body. It almost exposed his body shape, once Nine realized what he was thinking, he blushed a slight shade of pink.

This might be harder than he expected.

______________________________

The next day, the plan had begun. Mind set off once more to the palace where the demon god lives. The palace was gorgeous, white and with some hints of red and a big fence guarding the whole thing. There were many guards around the fence, making Nine slightly anxious about how they will execute this. Love and Rie quickly grabbed everyone and hid behind a big bush, hushing everyone down.

“Alright, here is the plan, everyone got their ear pieces in? Mill, are you on?” Love checked around his surroundings. Mill signaled that he was on and listening. 

“Perfect, you all have the maps right? So KB, you take Yoojung and Nine with you. I’ll stay near Rie and guard around him, if needed, me or Rie will go and find your location.” He split everyone up and checked if everyone had what they needed. Then he continued a little more.

“Oh by the way, put on your masks, make sure they can’t identify you. KB and Nine, you know how to send information to Mill, right?”

“KB taught me how to, I think I’ll be good. As long as he helps out, because I still don’t know the map of the palace very well,” Nine places his hands on Yoojung and KB’s shoulders, making Rie chuckle. Love hushed them down once again, and off they went, Nine’s first sabotage of the demon god, Junji.

Swiftly, KB and Nine slid past security with Yoojung following them. They were in the back of the palace where no one could possibly notice them. KB was an expert navigator, everyone believed that he had psychic navigation. The three boys had found a secret opening, leading into the basement. No guard or person ever went into the basement often so Mind took that place as their checkpoint. Nine went in first, then KB and lastly Yoojung. 

“Alright, make sure your weapons aren’t jammed and are working properly. Yoojung, keep an eye on Nine in case he doesn’t know how to operate the weapons,” KB whispered as he walked closer to one of the huge vent systems. Yoojung and Nine exchanged looks, nodding in agreement. KB looked around and found a spare crowbar, using it to get the vent system open so they can enter. 

“This vent leads to the main room of the palace, if i can remember clearly. Nine, how about since this is your first day on the job, I let you try and place the camera,” KB gestured for the younger boy to enter the vent. Nine was unsure if this was safe or not, considering the vent was slightly cold and narrow.  _ There is no going back now, let’s begin.  _ Nine took a deep breath before he entered the vent, it was cold under his legs, the air felt refreshing...but it also smelled like vanilla? 

“Hey, for some reason the vent smells like vanilla?” Nine said in his ear-piece. 

Yoojung responded, “It smells like vanilla?,”

And just as he said that, Nine notices a vent with light shining through it. Slowly approaching it, he looked down and the sight was strange. There sat the king, with his hair up in a small man bun, pacing down the hallway. He had never seen such a pretty man in his life, let alone a pretty man who is the demon god himself. His thoughts were interrupted once more by Mill’s calling.

“Got any info yet?” He cleared his voice, ready to type away at info that he has. 

“His hair is up and he's pacing up and down the main room. He’s wearing a red uniform with a black fancy choker,” Just as he said that, his heart dropped to his stomach.  _ What the hell is this? What is going on?  _ The king stopped walking and he heard him sigh. Nine told everyone to hush and that he might say something…

“My golly, what a joy is it to be the king. No one has found out yet, thank goodness. But what am I going to do? Those pesky idiots could come back here at any moment. No, Stay calm Junji, you are fine. I better go and put on my contacts,” Junji stopped and looked up at the ceiling, almost where Nine was. Nine had already placed a camera where he wouldn’t see and Mill got a good look at his face. 

“Alright, thank you Nine. Head back to the members, I got some info.” Mill informed him and he retreated back where the others were. Love and Rie were still outside of the palace, waiting for any info about Junji. 

“Love, Rie, we got info on him. He has the red eyes. It was most likely him in Nine’s dream. You might want to come in with us,” Mill reported to them. They both ran to the back of the palace where KB and Yoojung were. Once they reached the destination, they were greeted by Nine just exiting the vent system where he placed the camera.

“Got the main room, what’s next?” 

“Now, we have a small challenge, we have to place it in his room. This might be hard, so Yoojung will accompany you, the rest of us will listen and Mill will watch out for you guys.” KB started off, Nine becoming even more anxious than when he was in that vent. He felt strangely attached to Junji, like a force was being pulled to him. That vanilla smell? That was most likely coming from the king, considering his hair was slightly wet. Maybe he knew something was off and Junji was using his seduction somehow?  **_I try and avoid it more._ ** Nine took a deep breath and listened for instructions on how to get to his room. 

_ Head down through the other vent, Junji is not in his bedroom throughout the day, only at night time. Nine will get out and plant two cameras, one on the wall near his closet and one on the ceiling above his bed. Once finished, Nine goes back down the vent and that's the end of the sabotage for today.  _

“Check your surroundings dude, make sure you are fast and quick at putting those cameras in,” the older boy warned. 

He knew the plan well in his head, ready for anything. He headed out of the vent and was stunned at the room. The vent was next to the dresser, and near that was the gorgeous red and blue bed that Junji most likely slept on. There was a fancy chandelier right smack in the center of the room. Everything was clean and tidy, the bed was perfectly made. Nine wanted to explore more of the room, but he couldn’t. He quickly ran over to the closet and placed it on the top. The problem now was, how is he going to get up and put it on the ceiling?

“Yoojung, how the hell am I going to get up on the ceiling?” 

“See the shoes I gave you? They can levitate. Click the shoes together and you can levitate,” 

Nine was surprised that he was right, he was leviating for the first time in his life. It was like flying but without the wings. He slowly but surely went up and placed the tiny camera above his bed. He heard slow footsteps coming closer and closer so Nine quickly went back into the vent where Yoojung was and hid. In comes Junji, for some reason.

“Alrighty where is my case..” Junji came closer and closer to the drawer near the vent, Nine could clearly make out his face and his clothing. Bright red with a gold necklace and a white belt with black shoes. His face was clear and he was wearing red eyeshadow to match his outfit. What made Nine go almost nuts was his eyes. They were a beautiful mix of red and purple, it stood out from his presence. He felt his face warm up more as he kept rummaging in his drawer until he got his contacts and left the room.  **_Impulsive red._ **

“Mill, I have information. And someone give me something to hug later”


	3. Mind members backstOry + Junji [3rd persOn view Of members]

**M I L L**

Lee Yongsoo, born March 30th, 1999. Ever since he was a young boy, he was fascinated with technology, even at 8 years old he knew how to program and hack into things. His parents didn’t know what to do to make him stop so they restricted him from using computers without their supervision. Growing up, he was a shy kid, Mill never spoke unless he had to and no one spoke to him unless needed. Always reading much higher level books than his classmates, all he read are how to program books in his free time.

Tragedy struck when he was 13, a car skidded on a driveway, crashing into their car. His father died instantly and his mother only sustained a few broken bones and bruises. Mill had a piece of glass fly into one of his eyes and he broke multiple bones in his arm and leg. He only had a 40% chance of surviving, having to perform a risky surgery to place a cyborg eye and replacing his bones with special metal rods to keep them together. His mother recovered but she died only a few years later due to a heart attack, resulting in him living with his aunt and uncle. 

Throughout 7th grade and up until junior year, he spent all his time playing games, more programming and hacking, and reading. Not many talked to him still, everyone nicknamed him ‘Hacker boy’, but Mill could care less. He didn’t care if he had friends or not, his desire was to know secrets about the world and to mess around with bad people. He was a smart kid, he brought home good grades, did well on tests and was very obedient. 

There was always an empty desk on the side beside him, and someone sat there. Mill was somewhat surprised that someone willingly sat there. He was a bright looking boy, most likely new, and people had started liking him a lot. He tried to become closer with Mill and at first he rejected him, but as time went by, he took a liking to the boy. 

_His name was Yoojung._

**__________________________________________**

**Y O O J U N G**

Lee Taeyeob, born May 29th, 1997. A bright boy who always wanted everyone to be happy and be themselves. Everyone loved his energy, and he was quite popular before he started to slack in 6th grade. His grades fell and he had to be held back twice, once in 6th grade and once in 8th, he could care less about how his grades were. 

He lived a hard life, ever since middle school his father had been leaving for weeks on end while his mother couldn’t take care of him properly. His energy always dropped when he was at home, always yearning for attention from his parents. They always said that they loved him dearly, but he didn’t believe that. He thought that if he just started giving up, then his parents would finally notice something. Nothing. Turns out his father was out and going meeting other women that he met down in the city. His mother divorced his father finally, he thought maybe he would finally get attention from his mother.

Just after sophomore year ended, his mother said that they were moving and starting new, Yoojung didn’t really like the idea. He started rebelling until the day they had left, he kept searching how to make special weapons, to keep his mind at ease. The first thing he ever created was a pocket knife, and it worked perfectly like the ones you would buy in stores. Then he started getting into more advanced works like tennis rackets, tasers, batons, etc. Once he moved to the new school, he was slightly bummed but he tried keeping that ‘cute new boy’ vibe. He didn’t want people to think of him as a sad kid.

Right off the bat, everyone stared at him and whispered about him, making him nervous about how people thought of him. But everyday in class he sat next to a boy who was mostly quiet, he had bright red hair and he was a very good student. He tried making friends with him but each time he did, the other boy rejected him. 

But he never stopped. He wanted to get friends here. But soon enough, the other boy warmed up to him and he revealed who he was. Mill. But there was also something else, 

_Another boy?_

**__________________________________________**

**K B**

Shin Kyubin, born April 23rd, 1993. His father was an undercover spy and espionage while his mother was a CEO of a very wealthy company. Him and his father worked together for a long time, teaching him how to interrogate and sneak around on criminals. KB’s father was slightly famous over all for helping the police with capturing criminals. KB loved the idea of capturing bad guys and then turning them in after interrogating them.

He was quite cocky as a child, always bragging about how good he was at sports and physical activities. His friends laughed at him and didn’t care, but others despised him and they bullied him a lot. It never got to him for a long time, but on the last day of sophomore year, his mother called him for terrible news. His father had been stabbed by one of the dangerous criminals he was going to catch, he was stabbed in the heart.

From that day onward, he didn’t speak much. He never told anyone how he felt and it was like the world was crashing down on him. He stopped eating, stayed up countless days and his grades began dropping. For months and months this went on and KB’s mother noticed his depressing behaviors. When he came home one day his mother had prepared a present for him. When his mom went to visit his dad, he gave her the dog tag necklace that he always wore everywhere. KB’s soul felt like it was slightly lifted and he proudly wore the necklace.

He still has a hard time explaining his feelings ever since that moment, but he has been more open with his friends too. But, he did have someone special he could rant to, any day, any time.

_But there was a secret, ready to be told by someone._

**__________________________________________**

**L O V E**

Park Jisung, born on January 17th, 1994. He was born into a normal house with a loving family and a nice neighborhood and school. Love’s parents didn’t understand why he was always so expressionless and sulky. They tried everything to make the small little boy happy, but nothing. He was just empty inside, with no feeling. 

As school began, Love’s parents worried that their child would be bullied for how he acts. Thankfully no one did, but all the other kids usually stayed away from him, Love didn’t mind that. Middle school came around and Love had finally decided to do something. He pretended to have feelings and be happy, began getting friends and hanging out with them. But in reality, he wasn’t truly okay. 

Junior year. It was the middle of the school year and Love had been sitting in a class alone. He was working on a project due next week, that was supposed to be done with a partner, but that was optional. In comes a new boy, Love noticed him in the corner of his eye, but couldn’t care less about who it was. The new kid was wearing a hood over his head, so it was obvious he couldn’t identify him. Out of nowhere he sat next to Love and he finally got a glance at the boy, staring right at him. It was like fireworks just exploded in his body, he felt so good looking at him. The boy introduced himself as KB and that he was assigned to work with him. 

Love gladly accepted, but now he had something in mind. Maybe one day he could confess to KB about how he felt? 

_Would that make him complete? Or is that a mistake?_

**__________________________________________**

**R I E**

Lee Sungho, born on November 6th, 1996. He was born into a rich family, as his mother was a doctor and his father owned a large business in korea. When he wasn’t in school, he used to spend most of his time with his mom, as she showed him how to work different machines and taught him different types of medicines. It was by the time he started freshman year that Rie was so invested in medicine, he would visit his mom whenever he could and help her out with patients. 

As time went by, he was accepted into the place where his mother worked and he was quite popular at that hospital. His mother retired and she often visited him too, for yearly checkups. 

Then the checkups were more spread out and his mother began to speak a little less, and less. He didn’t see in her eyes that she was struggling, she had so many moments of heartbreak in this place that it was weighing on her. She covered up more, her eyes grew tired, and then she stopped coming completely. Rie got a call from his father, his voice broken and intense sobbing, told him the news that his mother had disappeared and was found dead in a river not far from home. 

Rie couldn’t believe it. He had missed all the signs that she was struggling, he felt like a horrible son. He went home and cried for hours on end, and decided he would quit at the hospital, taking a mental break. He never noticed the signs, he missed everything. Rie never hung out with his mother because of the busy schedules and he felt horrible for not spending enough time with her. He practically hit rock bottom. Nothing interested him and nothing felt the same anymore. His father visited him and saw what horrible shape he was in, and gave him something.

The ring that his mother always wore on her pinky finger. Something lit up inside, knowing that he could spend time with her forever. It hurt to know she won’t be physically there but he knew she would always be in his heart. He gained energy to get up and do something, something to make Rie’s mother proud.

The reign of Junji had begun and he was one of the first to want to end it. He knew what was behind that mask of innocence. He knew just how to get people to come to him, and he knew just the right people to go to. He knew two boys in the school, and he knew what their intentions were. One of them was very smart and good with technology. 

_Bingo._

**__________________________________________**

**N I N E**

Jung Wookjin, born on December 13th, 1999. Not much is known about him but he was a mortal human before he appeared in the utopia world. 

He swears he must have died and then he had seen the figure of the demon god, Junji. That demon god ruled the utopia world and he was manipulating everyone to believe he was a good king. His tall figure stood before him and all he gave was a sly and evil smile, like he was expecting him. Next thing he was in a full red room, with roses surrounding him. Nine was the chosen one as the next king to rule the land, once he defeated Junji. Legends say if you appear in this red room and you have a substance like blood dripping from your head, you might be the next angel god. 

His body ached so bad he felt like he was going to pass out when he only woke up in a place like the hospital, where he met the members of Mind. Now his mission was to take down the king and become one himself. But there was a problem standing. He felt something towards the demon king. Like he was being seduced by just looking at him.

_How is he going to succeed in taking him down?_

**__________________________________________**

**J U N J I**

Kim Junhyung, born on April 6th, 1998. His parents died at a very young age and his grandparents took him in to live with them. The young boy always dreamed of being a ruler, having everyone under his control. He was a rare one because he was a demon living in an angel world. Sure there were maybe some other demons here and there but not many were near him. His grandparents made sure he had worn natural eye color contacts, incase someone bullied him.

He was mischievous but he knew how to manipulate people into thinking that he is trying to be a good person. Over time, in the beginning of middle school, everyone started getting their wings. Everyone was restricted from using them in school, but when Junji had his come in, he was unable to use them. But his grandfather had the same thing, but he learned how to levitate and travel like that. By the time he was in high school, everyone practically knew him as that ‘hot demon boy’. He was quite a show off, as his wings were a rare color of white and black, with hints of gold. 

As highschool proceeded, Junji learned how to mentally manipulate and erase minds. No one else knew it was him and once he was out, he wanted to be king. No one to this day knows how he was chosen as king, but people suspect that he had a talk with the previous king and he manipulated and seduced him so that he gave up the spot to Junji. Everyone had believed that he was an angel, he pulled off the look very well.

He knew someone was after him, a group called Mind. They have tried to sabotage him many times and he has told the media that he was taking care of it and everyone praised him. But Junji had overheard that there might be a new boy in Mind.

He already had a plan. And he really liked the plan and the boy.


	4. sOmething different

_ Oh great, now what?  _ Nine was just now realizing how much harder the job might be, he was supposed to take him down? He had just seen him not in his disguise and he felt so strange about it. It’s like those eyes unintentionally seduced him somehow, it felt so awkward. This was only the first day on the job, had the others noticed? Nine’s face felt warm and his head throbbed once more. What was it going to be like to almost see and hear about him all the time? His head rushed with thoughts and questions, making his head hurt more. He was interrupted by the sound of the door knocking.

“Hey, Nine. Are you doing okay there? Can I come in?” It was Rie. His voice sounded so calm, like he had no idea what had just happened a few hours ago. Nine felt so weak, maybe it was because he hadn’t had food since he woke up. Nine opened the door to see Rie, standing in the hallway.

“What’s up?”

“I was going to ask if you were doing okay up there. We also have dinner ready if you want to go eat something,”

“Ah, yea. I was just getting my thoughts together. I’ll be down in a few,” Nine smiled warmly to the boy and Rie left. Nine went back inside the room to fix his hair and then headed downstairs.  _ Come on Nine. Get yourself together. Even if it means you sadly fall in love with the king, you will still have to take him over.  _

_ Even if that means getting heart broken. _

**__________________________________________**

_ [Time skip; 3 months] _

“You WHAT?” Mill spit out his water, while everyone stared at Nine with worried and surprised looks. 

“I said, I was out by that park, and then, the king himself sat next to me. He tried talking with me, and he even moved his bangs away to see me clearly!” Nine felt his heart beating out of his chest. How did the demon king get out of the palace? And also why was he so interested in Nine? Even though he was wearing brown contacts and what looks like a normal everyday outfit, it was still strange to see him like that. Nine had a strange feeling that all this was staged but he decided that it was just him overreacting. Nine observed everyone's faces, KB seemed to be the calmest one. His face even turned into a slight smirk, like he knew the perfect plan, and Yoojung noticed.

“KB, please dont-” Yoojung began but got cut off.

“Nine, no worries. I have a perfect plan. I have experience with this sort of thing,” KB looked back at the members before continuing once more. “What did he say during the time he was with you?”

“Well, It went something like this…” 

**_A FEW HOURS AGO_ **

_ It was finally good to go on a walk, after all the time the members nagged at him not to go. Yea he was worried that someone might find out about him, but he was wearing a mask which could only see his eyes. He had BROWN eyes, almost everyone did.  _

_ Observing the scene, it was bright and warm, people with kids and lovers walked around. Some even tried to teach their kids how to use the wings without falling. Nine just remembered the day where Rie gave him a massage to calm his back down. Where were his wings? He had talked with him a while back and questioned when his would come. He explained that most wings come around the ages 3-5. But since he was a fallen one, and not a natural born angel, his would usually come in a month or two. Maybe he wouldn’t get wings anytime soon, so he just accepted that. Nine was just in his thoughts when a tall boy came up and sat next to him, wearing a casual hoodie and ripped jeans. He looked over and saw that his hair was tied back and a few strands of his blonde hair was in his face. It was Junji. He felt warmth spread across his body as he started to almost panic. Junji was on his phone, and Nine couldn’t help but stare for a little bit. He wanted to take in the fact that he was a mere few inches of a demon god that he had to take over.  _

_ “You surprised that I'm sitting here?” Junji smiled slightly, looking up from his phone to glance at him. Nine just felt his heart explode from his chest, he couldn’t believe it.  _ **_You're so captivating, I hate that it works._ **

_ “O-Oh, sorry. Uh, yes. I-I am,” Nine studdered a few times before he turned away for a moment, but finding himself looking back. Junji clearly noticed that he was quite nervous and let him calm down for a moment. _

_ “You look new, what’s your name? It’s okay if you don’t want to-” _

_ “Wookjin. M-My name is Wookjin, um...king?”  _

_ “You can call me Junji, it’s okay,” he shifted his body to face Nine. Butterflies filled his stomach, he didn’t know why he was feeling like this. He was LITERALLY sitting almost next to the king! Even Mind told him to stay weary from him. But, Nine was really re-thinking that, he couldn’t be THAT bad right? _

_ “I know I had just met you, Wookjin...but could I get your number? It’s been pretty boring being isolated in the palace, I don’t want to be almost always alone with the guards. They get boring to talk to sometimes,” Junji brought his phone up again and paused for a bit, holding his phone out to the nervous Nine.  _ **_I'm sorry, what??_ ** _ This can’t be happening. There was a long awkward silence. Without thinking, Nine took his phone and inserted his number. He handed Junji back his phone, just realizing what he had done- _

“YOU GAVE HIM YOUR NUMBER???” Love fell out of his seat, making the others giggle at him. Nine shyly looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed that he did that. KB chucked, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“I’ll help you with this, for now, try and interact with him more. Do NOT let him know you are with us. Maybe flirt around with him and get to know him, wink wink,” He gave Nine a slight smirk before Yoojung whacked his back. Mill got back on his laptop, clicking away on what looked like the cameras that they put in the palace. Rie and Love peeked over his shoulder and saw Junji. He was casually laying in his bedroom, smiling at his phone. And Mill groaned slightly.

“Frick, I forgot to put a mic on that camera, I can only hear mumbles on the other camera. But Junji seems happy for some reason?” 

“Maybe it’s because he got a crush on Nine and he just wanted to interact with him more,” KB teased, but right as he said that, a number texted Nine.

Junji had texted him.

_______________________________

[Love]

Nine hasn’t come out of his room at all, ever since he SOMEHOW got Junji’s number. Something felt awfully strange about this, like he was planning something. Mill and Love told him to be extra careful with information and make sure he doesn’t figure out that he is in Mind or he’s the next god. 

KB acted strange as well. Him talking to Nine about how to flirt was pretty normal, he did that with Yoojung when he had a girlfriend. In short, she left him after that. But, KB has been acting awkward around Love, like he was shy. This never happened before, KB had always been up close and funny with people, and with all of Mind. He seemed only interested in Nine, and only him. This made Love want to win KB’s heart even more, afraid he would leave him stranded. 

Hours have passed, Midnight struck. Love was restless, once more. Everyone in the house shared a room with another person, excluding Nine, and Love was lucky enough to be placed with KB. He peered over to his bed, seeing him sound asleep with his favorite plushie made him smile. He was happy to see him looking okay and not overworking himself in this stupid situation. The faint wind hit the window as KB just so subtly snores.

“I don’t know how I can say this to you, Kyubin,” He started whispering into the void, hopefully not waking the younger up.

“You have always been there for me, And I have almost always been there for you. I don’t know how to repay this to you. It’s been years of me hiding a terrible secret from you, and I feel like a bad.... Friend.” He hears KB shift in his bed, facing towards Love and still sound asleep. Love sighed quietly, happy he didn’t wake him up.

“Either way, I’ll make this simple. I love you, like a lot. It’s okay if you don’t return the love, I still hope we can be together as friends if you don’t return it. You're like a whole galaxy to me, and I’m just a small and useless star. I still don’t know why you would like someone like me, but it doesn’t matter. I’ve always wanted to hold you in my arms almost everyday I spend with you, I just wanted to kiss your stupid forehead whenever you felt bad or hurt.” He paused, thinking he said too much. It was true what he was feeling, he just didn’t want to spill out too much as he was afraid KB was just pretending to sleep.

And somehow, he was right.

  
  
  


[ EXIT ]

___________________

  
  


The two boys have been texting back and forth for almost 3 weeks, it seemed like Junji was really interested in Nine. Mill had warned him to pay close attention to him and not give out too much personal stuff, and to tell him any new info he had learned. So far, they only got the same info as before, but what was different? Junji definitely likes to flirt, he always heard Nine giggling in his room, most likely from embarrassment of his flirty behavior. He would always say how charming he is, while also being reminded by Yoojung that he was still dangerous. He sent many photos, showing off his different gorgeous outfits or the places in the palace, oddly suspicious. Mill and Yoojung have both been really into Nine and Junji’s texts, but all turning out empty handed. Then, something sparked up.

“Hey Mill, come in. I have some information from Junji,” Nine called in.

“You may speak now,” Mill was ready to have some more info, finally after weeks without anything.

“He asked me to go to a party, just me and him,” 

Rie overheard the convo and practically choked on his coffee. KB and Love also overheard and ran up to Mill.

“Anything else?” Mill finished typing away.

“Well, He just wanted me and him to hang out. It seems strange though, maybe I can ask one of you guys to change your appearance and come with me. Just like a friend,” Everyone went silent.

The other boys looked around, trying to figure out who would go with Nine. Everyone was eyeing KB or Yoojung, since they were almost always hanging out with him. KB had been teaching Nine how to be a Mind agent, and sometimes he would even teach him how to be flirtatious and give them a distraction. He was sometimes a pain to keep under control. Yoojung had been also teaching Nine how to work the weapons that he had made. He also taught him how to make a quick and small weapon to use if he was being attacked, just Yoojung things.

Not even a few hours later, Nine finally ran downstairs and he had even more information that he got from Junji.

“Okay, so he said it was okay to bring A friend. So only one of you can come with me, he also asked who my friend was, so I chose the name Yeojun.”

“That sounds similar to Yoojung’s name, so he should come with you,” Rie pointed out as he sat down at the table. It was a good idea, Yoojung knew how to work with weapons and he was also taught by KB to distract. Everyone else agreed with Rie’s statement, and so Nine had taken Yoojung to be his lovely ‘friend’ when they come over. 

“Did he say anything about clothing though? Anything fancy? We have plenty of clothes we can give you, or we can shop for some,” Love patted him on the shoulder. 

“Well, he said just dress casually and that’s it,” 

“Okay then. Love, take him to the closet and let him choose the outfit-” Nine then cut off Mill.

“He said that he wanted to meet up tomorrow, so we have time to plan something if needed. Like if Mill still wanted information on Junji.”

He had a point, it was like he was always hungry for more information. It was understandable, everyone wanted to know the demon king’s secrets and weaknesses. They wanted to get rid of him and so they could replace him, luckily they had Nine. He himself still didn’t understand why he was the chosen one as the king to rule over this land, but he knew it was for the good.

What the problem was, Nine really couldn’t get Junji out of his mind. It was like he was engraved in his mind forever. He didn’t want to think that he was a bad person, he knew he must have some happiness or hope. Maybe something must have happened to him and this is why he acts like this, sorrowful and manipulative. Maybe he could help him step down from his high horse and change as a person. That thought made Nine feel tingly, like he just fell under some spell. But it was true, he feels like he sees a good person within Junji. And his wish?

Maybe rule with Nine. Together as good people.


	5. bad blOOd

Plan is set, ready to go. Mill firmly hid the small recording device into Nine and Yoojung’s jacket. It was small and not as noticeable, only if you had scanned the clothing hard and close enough. Love had dyed Yoojung’s hair pitch black like Rie’s, making him appear a tad bit older. 

“Be safe out there boys, we will be on close watch. Rie and I will be near the palace if you need anything, Mill and Love will stay back here for any info,” KB swiftly draped his jacket over his shoulders, waiting for Rie to grab his bag of essential medicines and gauzes. Yoojung and Nine headed out and walked toward the palace, KB and Rie took a different and longer way to the palace and to the same hiding place.

“Do I look okay? Do I look suspicious?” 

“Nine, Be chill. He won’t suspect you if you act normal, take a few deep breaths and be friendly.”

“God, someone save me,” Nine chuckled as he noticed the big beautiful palace only a mere 10 minutes away. He was sweating even though the cool air was blowing right at him, making him shiver. Looking around in the town, kids and grown-ups walk around, sometimes even fly but that's mostly the kids. It had only been what? 3 months maybe and Nine still hasn’t gotten his wings. He still remembers the moment where Rie has massaged his back when it was badly aching, maybe it had to do something with that?

“Hey, Yoojung,” He tugged at his sleeve. He nodded his head, informing him that he’s listening.

“How long does it take for your wings to come? It’s been almost 3 months now,” Nine sulked, looking around at the giggling children that their parents desperately tried to control.

“For me it took 2 months. And Mill’s took a mere 1 year. They come at different times, if you are a fallen, then they take maybe a while longer than if you were born here. Once a baby turns 2 years old, then the time starts.”

Nine understood a little more about this wacky world, he noticed that everyone had different kinds of wings. Small, big, long, short, plain, colorful… they were all unique. One child even had one rainbow wing and the other was plain white. He wanted to ask what color all the Mind members had, but Yoojung had stopped dead in his tracks. They had finally made it to the front gates of the palace. It was heavily guarded, security almost on every corner. The two boys stepped closer until they were stopped by one of the guards.

“What are you boys here for?” 

“We came to visit the king,” 

Nine wanted to hold Yoojung’s hand so bad, but he had to not panic and stay calm. The guard looked at his guard buddy and called in for Junji. The three of them stood awkwardly until the door had slowly started to open, and Junji was standing in the walkway. He was wearing his red and white uniform with a black cape draped over his shoulders. His hair was pulled back, the same way that Nine had seen him when he placed the cameras. He felt his stomach drop, his body felt like it was on fire, it was the same junji that he saw in the room.

“Come on in, Nine,” He smiled warmly.

____________

The interior of the palace was gorgeous, there were many maids and people walking around and admiring the view. Gorgeous paintings were hung up and there were many vases with flowers. It seemed like everything was covered in gold. It felt much different than Nine had seen it only a few months ago. From the top view, he saw parts of the gold and a bright red carpet, which we were correct, was in the main room where the throne was.

“I see you have brought your little friend with you, Nine. Did you say his name was…?”

“His name is Yeojun, your majesty,” Nine gestured to Yoojung, he bowed respectfully.

“Just call me Junji. No need for the ‘Your majesty’” Junji took off his black cape and placed it on the throne, before he led them upstairs. Nine kept observing the beautiful scenery, the whole place looked like another version of heaven.  _ So this is where I will be staying as the new god? _ They all followed Junji up to his room, and he opened it.

“Come on in, guests first,” He smiled innocently, Nine knew something was really off putting. He knew he had something planned. He let himself in, and Yoojung followed then Junji entered. Even Yoojung was surprised at how beautiful everything was.

“You have a very beautiful palace, Junji,” Yoojung complimented, making Junji nod in agreement.

“Have lived here for about 5 years now, It’s one beautiful palace I can say,”

Nine looked at the places where he had placed the cameras, they looked like they were still working thankfully. He hoped that Mill was watching through those, in case something happens. Junji was talking with Yeojun, asking these simple questions of who he is and how they became friends made Nine feel anxious. He was afraid of any slip up that could indicate that he was in Mind. He checked the inside of his jacket to make sure that the camera was still recording. It was in check, it was rolling. 

______________________

On the other hand, Mill and Love were looking at the recordings and the cameras. They kept in check on what was happening and alerted KB and Rie of anything suspicious. So far, nothing has happened much, they only saw them walking through the main room and now they are in Junji’s room. Love tried to keep his laughter in at how anxiously Nine was checking the cameras and his camera on the jacket.

“I swear to god if he gets caught like that,” Mill growled as he zoomed in the camera. 

______________________

“Sorry to just leave abruptly like this, but do you know where the bathroom is?” Yeojun pointed at the door with a slight sorry look on his face. Junji brought him outside and pointed to the left and then to go straight and go to the left again. Yeojun quickly thanked him and ran out. Nine had a strange feeling about this, hopefully he knew what he was doing, and to come back quick.

“So, Nine. How have you been?” Junji came and sat on his bed, patting the spot beside them. Nine abruptly sat next to him, scared of what he might do.

“I’ve been doing pretty well, the usual listening to music and dying of boredom,”

He lied, afraid that he could see right through him. But why would he? He had been texting Junji for a few months now, so how could he suspect anything? 

“Really? Is that all you do? Gosh I guess living here in the palace isn’t much different to y'all,”

“Are you kidding?! You have a gorgeous place! You might as well get to run around in this huge space and maybe go outside in your huge backyard-”

“How do you know I have a backyard?” That made Nine nervously blush, afraid he had said something wrong. Then he realized that of course he was playing his stupid tricks, everyone had seen his backyard before, filled with all different kinds of flowers and plants. Yeojun had finally come back.

_________

What seemed like hours, those three talked and laughed about anything in the goddamn world. Nine had seemingly fallen for Junji a little bit more, making his heart believe that he had some good in him. He just maybe never had the chance to show it because of something that might have happened long long ago. Yoojung was an amazing actor though, he had a whole different personality when he was with him and Junji. He just knew he could trust Mind to help him take over Junji, but Nine didn’t want to just kill him. Not defeat him like that.

It was almost dark, Junji had looked out his window and saw the sunset. He took out his hair, letting the long blonde locks fall down to his neck. Nine was almost parylized at the sight of him with his hair down.

“It’s getting dark, you two. I suggest you go home now. It was very nice meeting you,” Junji stood up, going for the door. Yoojung and Nine followed Junji again, going the same path that they had gone before when they had entered. Junji was really sweet, Nine knew it, but Mind always told him to keep an eye on anything suspicious. And he thought he might have captured something strange, on the camera and on his recording…

____________________________________________________________________________

“Something was pretty suspicious right about here,” Nine pointed to a part of the video that Mill recorded. Everyone had gathered around the computer, wanting to watch what had unfolded at the scene.

The video showed Yoojung, Nine and Junji sitting down on the floor, nothing too out of the ordinary. Everyone is talking about their interests but while its Yoojung’s turn, Junji had kept staring at Nine. 

“I could feel my heart beating really fast, like I was falling for someone,”

“That motherfucker tried to do something with you, make you fall for him,” Mill cursed, but shaking it off as KB stared at him with a dead serious look. As the video continued, Yoojung started staring off into the distance more, eyeing the camera above Junji’s bed once in a while. 

“I think that was the only suspicious part for me,” Nine paused the video, crossing his arms while looking back at Rie. Mill seemed also stumped. Junji was good at acting too, he was good at hiding things. But Mill had remembered something, near the end of their conversation, he noticed that Junji acted a little more strangely there.

“Wait a moment. Come watch this part near the end,” He rolled the clip.

It was when they were laughing about some joke that Yoojung said, Junji had leaned towards Nine, placing his arm on his shoulder to keep him from falling. He noticed Nine had sat up more and he looked frozen in place. Mill paused the video and turned to Yoojung, then back to Nine.

“Oh yea. I forgot, he had placed his hand on my shoulder. But his hand felt really warm for some reason, and I felt really hot. I had some strange shock go through my body, and…” Nine stopped, he was almost going to say that he thought he fell for Junji. Like he fell in love with him more.

“And?” Rie repeated his last word. Nine felt hot again, he was starting to shake.

“And I think I fell more in love with him,” He looked at his hands with a horrified face and booked it out of there, pushing Yoojung and KB out the way.

“Wait! Nine!” Love ran after him. But it was too late, Nine had slammed his door and locked it.

He was scared of everyone’s reaction, he can’t fall in love with the demon king can’t he? The thought of him having to take over Junji was a scary thing now, he didn’t want to kill him. He loved him too much to do that, he would much rather rule along side Junji, but having to know that he changed. This was starting to feel too much, Nine didn’t want to do this, it felt awful. He felt like sobbing, he felt bad. He felt so bad for himself that he got into this stupid situation. His touch felt comforting but it also somehow made him fall more in love with him. It all happened so fast. Was he bad now? 

His mind raced more, the texts, the way Junji talked with him, did he have bad blood? He was mad that he had to do this, but he didn’t need to. He had to change Mind to think of not just killing the king, but maybe figuring out why he acts like this. And then, then finally they can forgive him and his sins so he can live as a happier and better person. 

It was strange to accept the fact he was in love with the demon king. Strange to accept the fact he had to take over him, strange that he fell into this strange world where he was apparently the next god...but there was one thing. His back started to ache again, back at the palace. Something triggered the pain again, but it didn’t leave until he left. Nine never told Yoojung this since it was only mild and he could ignore it.

Was his back pain caused by Junji? Was his love the only way he could get his wings?


	6. i lOve yOu?

_ Breathe. Just breathe Nine. It’s okay. _

It seemed like forever since Nine locked himself into his room, the sun had set almost hours ago, and it was the dead of night. All the others had been worried for him, but all Nine wanted was to be alone in his thoughts. Oh how horrible he felt that he just said he fell for Junji, everything was sinking. He felt angry, confused, scared, sometimes he didn’t know how to explain what he felt. 

He sat, leaning on the bedroom door and crying for hours. Muffling his loud sobs when almost everyone came to check up on him, but what was the point? Everyone could his his screaming and crying from all the way downstairs. Angry because he didn’t ever want this situation to happen, confused because he didn’t know why he liked Junji, and scared because of what could happen next now.  _ Gosh, someone save me from this goddamn hellhole.  _ Nine just couldn’t keep in his emotions, swearing at himself every few minutes. 

The pain came back, increasing his anger and his yelling, but soon it all quieted down. All the crying had finally made the poor boy dizzy and exhausted. It was like his back was being stabbed, again, and again, and again. 

“Please, Just make it stop,” He quietly cried out, slowly seeping into a dream state. The night was quiet again, almost complete silence. All the emotions Nine had let out were finally gone, but the lingering feeling of being lost had not left him. Lost because of Junji, and his noticeable red. 

Throughout the time that Nine locked himself in his room, Rie stood outside, leaning on the wall. He heard all his words, his yelling, and his cries, it just made him feel so horrible. He didn’t want to leave him until he might have calmed down. It was painful hearing those swears and confused emotions of the poor boy, Rie only wanted to hold him and tell him it is okay.

The others felt confused as well, and nervous that they had did something. They understood his emotions to Junji though, it was no denying he was a handsome young boy. They assumed that Nine was afraid of their reactions, as Nine had ran out of the room in almost tears. Yoojung felt awful, he couldn’t see how panicked he was when they were at the palace. KB and Love endured that poor boys screams, hopelessly waiting for him to maybe stop. Mill couldn’t even focus on his work, his heart felt shattered by his expression. 

None of the boys wanted to do anything, all they cared about right now is Nine.

____________

Nine had jumped out of the window and climbed down to get away from the house, he needed some kind of distraction. It was about 4 in the morning, the crickets chirped in the silent night, seeming like they were trying to comfort him with a song. He wiped his tears away, his cheeks burning red. Some fresh air would do him some good, as he walked out onto the sidewalk. 

The back pain was still there, but it was tolerable for sometime. He begged to himself to let his wings finally come out, but they just don’t want to. He wondered what kind of wings Junji had, kicking a small rock he found on the ground. The moon was bright, shining onto the palace, and shining right onto the only lit window. The curtains were slightly open, letting Nine see that someone was definitely awake.

“Well. I guess I overreacted to them,” Nine spoke into the silent void, not caring if someone could hear him. Well, he did care because he didn’t want to spill too much about him being with Mind and trying to take over Junji. The fatigue started to set in as he wandered back to the house, the sun was starting to rise as the purple and blue hue cut through the sky. It was pleasant, Nine felt like he was just at peace finally. Not until a shout snapped him out of his thoughts again.

“Nine! Nine where are you?!” It was Yoojung. He felt his body shiver, having that awful sensation that he might have upset the rest. He ran towards his voice, trying his best to hold back tears.

“There you are!” Yoojung exclaimed as Nine ran right into his arms, sobbing away into his chest. The feeling of regret finally settled in, maybe he shouldn't run away from them. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said through his muffled sobs. “I want to go back, I want to sleep.” 

Yoojung picked him up, using one hand to wipe the tears off his face. Nine felt really happy seeing him, but he also wanted to not see Love and the rest. What would they say? Nine knew he overreacted, which he didn't mean to. Did he make the right choice? Would the others hate him and kick him out? His legs wanted to give in, they felt so heavy and with the sun starting shine in his face, it was more painful.

“Let’s get you home, Rie will take care of you,” Yoojung sweeped Nine up in his arms and started his way back home. Nine felt his eyes become heavier, and heavier...until he was passed out.

_____________________________

Yoojung carefully knocked at the door, hoping one of the members was awake. Thankfully, it was Rie who opened the door, his face finally smiled. He took the boy inside and placed him on the big couch. Love rushed down the steps, leaping from the 5th step onto the floor, the same with KB. Mill shut his computer and rushed to Rie, bringing over the blankets.

“Poor thing, I think we stressed him out too much,” Mill caressed slowly through Nine’ hair, trying to assure that he was asleep.

“Rie, You stay with him. Mill you need to go back to the cameras, Yoojung, you also stay with Nine, me and KB are going out to the palace,” 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Yoojung exclaimed. “You can’t just go there like that, you need a plan so he won’t kill you!”

KB and Love looked at each other and then at the rest, flashing a cheeky smirk. Mill also knew what KB and Love’s plan was.First, KB checks for open spaces that they can get into the palace. Then Love gets Mill on the call to hack into Junji’s phone so they can peacefully talk. And if it all goes according to plan, he can tell them what he was trying to do with Nine. Nine didn’t really think that they should have to go to Junji and ask him, it would be better if he himself would go to get information.

“Pause. Shouldn’t I go and get information from Junji? I mean, he has to trust me right? I could just have Love and KB look over me and him while I talk with him. Don’t we have the cameras?”

“You have a point. But I don’t know if he had found those cameras yet, so I’m going to place another camera on your clothes,” Mill stood up and clipped the micro camera onto his clothes. KB and Love looked at eachother again like they were speaking through telepathy. Rie gathered a bag of some medicine and a first aid kid. Rie was nice enough to give us supplies in case anything happens.

“I won't be coming with you guys today, I don’t feel too well so I’ll rest for a while,” He said walking off into the kitchen. 

Nine had somewhat forgotten about Junji for some time, he had just remembered that those guys were saying that he was the next ‘god’. He was starting to believe them, after the scenario with Rie about his wings, and the vision he had, he could possibly be the next. But how in the world could he defeat Junji? He was so elegant like an angel, but in fact he’s actually a demon. Demon god to be exact. He knew how to mask things, he was being overly nice when he visited the palace. 

The palace. They VISITED the palace...how come Junji didn’t notice Yoojung’s face? Surely he would have recognized his face, because Mind had gone into the palace. No, Junji was definitely faking. Pretending he didn’t know anything. A seriously beautiful liar.

“That’s fine,” KB cocked his head towards the door, grinning with a slight bit of mischief. He had something different in mind, and that sent chills down Nine’s spine.

_____________________________

Yoojung and Nine both sat under the same bush where Rie sits and waits. KB and Love are there too. Mill had given Love a small disk to insert in Junji’s phone so he could try and hack into it. Another hefty mission, this might be a little too risky. Since Junji already knows who Nine is, wouldn’t he just start suspecting him of something? But if it was for Mind, he would do it, he trusted them. Trusted that they are telling him the truth and that he really is a bad person. Although, he did think about that a lot, maybe he was just very mistreated as a child or something like that. Junji seems like a nice guy, but he might have just been broken in someway or another.

Nine realized he got lost in thought and looked back at the other boys, who were staring at him quietly. Just then, a buzz came from his phone. Nine chuckled, what a coincidence it was that Junji himself had just asked him to come over. KB had a wide smile on his face, almost bursting out laughing. Now they had a really good plan.

Until Nine had his mouth wide open and dropped his phone on the ground.

“What is it?” Yoojung grabbed his phone and almost gasped. It was a gorgeous picture of Junji, with his hair pushed back and he was wearing fancy attire, like he was back in ancient rome. He had nice and toned arms and his tunic was handing off his shoulder, covering most of his lower body. Parts of his chest were exposed, showing off his skinny but fit look. Love looked at the photo and looked at Nine, who was covering his face in embarrassment.

“You really like him, don’t you?” He said in a seductive way, which made Nine hide himself even more. KB and Yoojung chuckled at everyone, but then getting back to work.

“Okay, Nine. Calm yourself down, you have the chip right?”

“Y-Yes,” He swallowed nervously, he could feel his face burn up. Love noticed his cheeks were very pink, so he was suspecting that he liked Junji. Not that he could blame him, he has a very nice body, good looks, and he’s mysterious. 

_ NINE _

_ Well. Shit. Did I really fall for him? What sin did I commit to even end up here, let alone get a crush on the boy I should be defeating. Now the others, especially Love and KB, would be teasing me about this. Seriously, how did I get here?  _

_ Well I guess that doesn’t matter, I’m already at the huge gate getting let into his gorgeous palace. I’m still wondering how in the hell he even got crowned king here. I mean, he’s a demon god, how did anyone else not notice. Reminds me of Lucifer, that’s fun I guess. Finally I get to look deeper into the palace, It was a stunning place, like a 2nd heaven.  _

_ There were four guards escorting me to where Junji was, two in front and two behind me. It somehow felt like I was in a cage, these guards seemed so intimidating. We walked through the long hallway where I first saw Junji, It felt kind-of weird standing here where we spied on him. Then up the half-spiral staircase we went and stopped at his room. _

_ “This is His Majesty’s room. You may enter once he says you can.” One of the guards kneeled down to his height and then walked off. Oh yea, and the guards were very goddamn tall, at least 6’5.  _

_ *Knock knock knock* _

_ ….. _

_ Silence.  _

_ *Knock Knock-* _

_ “Just come in, you don’t need to knock so many times,” He opened the door to reveal that he was still in that gorgeous tunic. I think I almost fainted at the sight of him, I felt like collapsing. And his hair was pushed back slightly so parts of his hair fell on his face. He really did have some nice toned arms and a nice toned body, even his legs looked so gorgeous.  _

_ Irresistible. Seriously Irresistible. I just wanted to kiss him right here…. Wait. _


	7. red, yOur red

_Snap out of it, Nine! You can’t have a crush on him! It’s not right!_ His head screamed that over and over as he walked into Junji’s gorgeous room. It was much bigger than he had remembered, the walls seemed wider too. Junji closed the door, fixing his tunic so it wouldn’t fall off his shoulders with every move he took. His arms looked so nice and muscular, he seemed like he worked out a lot. Nine felt like he could see an imaginary crown or halo above him, but it was broken. He knew that he could fix him somehow, but nothing came to mind yet. _Oh shit._ That’s right, he needs to insert the micro-chip into Junji’s phone. But, why didn’t Mind put that in earlier? 

“It’s very good to see you again, Darling. Also, excuse my outfit, I was trying to see if it still fit me.”

  
“O-Oh, no.” Nine stuttered as Junji sat himself on his bed. “That’s no problem. You look very...beautiful in that,”

“I know you wanted to say ‘Godly’,” Junji giggled, taking his phone off the table stand. Nine felt his cheeks burn up, he was 100% right. It’s like he could read his own mind, and just spilling everything that he’s feeling. Nine started to worry if maybe he could read his mind, since he is the demon king, or god. But what said that he could read his mind, he never showed any signs or told him directly. Nine drifted into some sort of dissociation thing, accidentally staring at Junji directly. The other boy looked at him confused, waving his hand over his face, making him snap out.

“You look tired, have you gotten any sleep?” He held Nine’s hand and brought him to his very comfortable bed, which felt like a cloud. _Wait. Did I just stare right at him while I was zoning out?_ Nine quickly covered his face, the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. Junji chuckled and walked around his room to the door. He continued, “I’ll be right back, I just need to change out of this into my comfy clothes,” 

He sent him a wink and left the room. This is the moment, Nine scurried to his nightstand and grabbed the microchip and…

“Oh sorry, I- What are you doing with my phone?” Junji burst back into his room with a towel over his body. Nine stuttered before he finally made up his mind about what to say.

“I was just… trying to take photos so you can have me on your phone,” He smiled sweetly, praying that Junji wouldn’t see through his disguise. He stared at him, at his phone and then back to nine. He chuckled as he moved to the boy to ruffle his hair, taking the phone out of his hands.

“Alright. You can set your fingerprint on the phone so you can just go into my phone. It’s alright,” Junji smiled as he grabbed a spare set of clothes and left again. That seemed awfully suspicious, but he set his fingerprint on his phone and then sighed. 

Holy shit. That was a close one, Nine thought as he inserted that microchip into his phone. But since he said that he wanted to take photos of himself on the phone, he couldn’t just lie to him. Well, he IS the demon god so he couldn’t just disobey him….. And break the rules. _Although I do want to tease him a little bit.._

He opened his photos and saw so many photos of Junji. Apparently he was also a model, going to many places around the world and dressing in many kinds of clothes and styles. A stunning man, he really was like a diamond. The more Nine scrolled through his photos, the more he felt his heart wanting to just explode. He really was attractive, but how could he tell the members? And what if Junji doesn’t like guys and he just likes playing with their hearts. 

Either way, Nine opened the camera and started off doing some cute selfies. Then, he started to show off his collarbones, just to tease him a little bit. He tried his best to look like a model on a magazine, hiding his face past the camera and taking shots of his jawline and neck. He heard footsteps coming, so he quickly got himself back together and took the last cute selfie. _Done. Now just to see how he reacts._

In comes Junji, wearing an oversized t-shirt and some fuzzy sweatpants. Nine just felt his heart skip a beat when he saw him, he was so cute. But his facial expression said something otherwise, it was like he was told that someone in his family had died. Nine set his phone back down on the stand, facing the sulky boy.

“Nine. Can I tell you something? And can you promise not to be scared?” 

_It was probably about his eyes. Just pretend you don’t know about this. Stay calm._

“Sure thing, you can tell me anything,” Nine smiled and held his hand. Junji smiled a little too, taking his hand off his and taking out his contacts. Those bright red and purple eyes, it was like he fell for his seducing spell. Those eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

Junji narrowed his eyes and looked at the younger boy softly, waiting for his reaction to this. 

“W-Woah, your eyes…” Nine acted surprised. “They’re...so gorgeous-- were you born with these?”  
  
Junji nodded. “Indeed I was. But I couldn’t show them off to my pupils at school because they would think i’m the devil or something--”  
  
_But you are...It’s clearly obvious._

“The devil? I just think your eyes are stunning, never seen anything like them,” Nine responded. But something about Junji shifted and felt somewhat strange. Like he knew something was up. Nine shivered a little, had he figured him out? No, it can’t be-

Junji sat him up a little and felt his back, only the bones could be felt, no wings. There was a loud silence as Junji lifted the back of his shirt to no avail of seeing his wings. Well, now he was going to know that he was a fallen one, how great. 

But would he care? Nine didn’t think much of him, he was almost blinded by his generous moves but he always kept trying to tell himself that he was the bad guy.. Why? Why was he labeled the bad guy? Sure, he’s evil and he manipulated hundreds and even thousands of people, but what was the point? Wasn’t there a way to bring the nice Junji back? Him and Mill got into a fight where they were talking about the good and evil of the man, as Yoojung held him back from shaking Nine to death. Love seemed to understand where Nine was coming from, but he still wanted to side that Junji was evil. It frustrated him to the core, he had always seen that there was good inside each person, even if they come off like a horrible person. Everyone has to be sorry in their own way

Nine zoned back in and realized that Junji’s hands were roaming his back, making him blush uncontrollably.

“You….You’re not a full-blood?”

“Full-blood? N-No, I’m a fallen...I-I know it’s probably strange that a fallen is hanging out with some Lord like you,” Nine chuckled and carefully took his hands off his back. His fingertips felt like they had some sort of poison on them, he wanted more of it for some reason. But not now, now is not a good time for this, it was only a hang out.

“Ah, how cute.” 

_C-Cute?_

“So how long have you been here, Nine? Have you seen the wings before? Do you know how they function and work?”  
  
Junji stood up and kept bombarding him with questions, one after another. His head felt somewhat dizzy from all the comments he was telling him. Nine chuckles and shook his hands at him.  
  
“Slow down! I’ll explain, just let me tell you one by one,” Nine smiled as Junji came back and sat down with him. Now the important part was to not give out too much information, or else his suspicion will rise. It was like playing a game, say the right things and he shall be happy. 

“Well?” He smiles back.  
  
Nine blushed a little before he began. “W-Well, I fell here from earth of course, I don’t really remember my name all that well, but I remember the words ‘Nine’ so that’s what I call myself, I-” 

Now was the tricky part, how was Nine going to explain to Junji where he lived? Or was that not necessary? Well he might ask sooner or later so maybe it’s best to say he lived with Yeojun, aka, Yoojung. But then he would have to tell Mind that he had told Junji where he had lived.  
  
“I live with my friend, Yeojun, and I’ve been here for a few months and he has guided me through here. I didn’t get to see his wings yet but I’m sure they are beautiful. And I still don’t have mine, despite little kids and adults have them.”  
  
“Well, since the little kids are Full-Blood angels, they get their wings around 2-3 years old. But since you’re a fallen, you might take a real long time to get them. Earliest usually is about 6 months, maybe even 4 if you’re lucky.”  
  
_6 MONTHS????_

“But, there are also rare instances where someone gets their wings because of some sort of awakening. But I never believed those stories because I never saw or heard of them before. Plus I kinda gave up on the awakening or whatever bullshit that is,” Junji scoffed and looked out the window and into the town that was ahead of them. It was… gorgeous from this view. It may have been small and not as fancy, but it was still small and cute. Nine felt somewhat relieved that he hadn’t asked him any additional questions. He hoped it would stay that way…

_______________________________________

Time passed and it was already starting to become pitch dark, and Nine got more and more anxious as time passed. He didn’t know the streets all that well yet, and it was a far walk from the palace and back to Mind. He sweat a lot as they sat and laughed about whatever was on their mind. Junji made some interesting remarks, but he didn’t think about it too much since the device was in his phone. Mill must be thanking him at the moment for helping him. 

He impatiently waited around 8 o’clock before saying he had to leave. But sometimes told him to not leave, like there was an invisible force that wanted to keep him in the same room as Junji. He was flirty, and it made him sweat and blush even more as he would sometimes come close to his face and whisper things. He wanted to bolt out of there for some reason, but he also wanted to stay with him for the night, but he knew that he had to come back to Mind and tell them.

Nine looked outside again and looked at Junji, “Hey, I apologize, but I must head home now, it’s getting late and Yeojun is probably waiting for me,”  
  
Junji’s smile faded only slightly before forming into an adorable pout. It made him want to hug him so bad, but he felt like if he touched him again, he would be cursed or something. He still couldn’t get too comfortable with the demon king, that’s for sure.  
  
“Aww...Should I maybe escort you back?”  
  
Nine lied, “No need, I don’t live all that far from here, so I will make it home just fine. I can text you once I get home, how does-”  
  
A soft knock at the door made him turn around as a mistress opened the door and he saw Yoojung standing there, still in the same disguise that he wore when he came here. Nine felt relieved that he had come to pick him up.

“Junji, my Lord, this boy says that he is picking up your guest,” She smiled at both of them. Junji patted his back and then ruffled his hair.

“Ahhh so Yeojun came to pick you up? Well at least you won’t be lonely anymore when walking home, get there safe, Okay?”  
  
Nine nodded as he walked to Yoojung and the mistress escorted them out. 

But now there was another problem. He couldn’t stop thinking of the moment where he revealed his true eye color. Those red and purple eyes...they must have been some sort of poison trap. There was no telling lies, he really was a demon. No normal angel here that he had seen had those kinds of eyes. But they were so stunning, that he didn’t care about them at the moment. His red, those red eyes with a hint of purple made him feel like he was put under a spell. There was no way to get out, surely he was cursed now. He had never seen Junji act like this before. It was….strange. 

Yoojung and Nine chatted as they made their way back to Mind, he kept asking about how it went and if he tried to pull anything on me. I didn’t tell him about the fingerprint thing on his phone, they would probably get too worried about his sanity. He felt like he knew what he was doing of course, he wanted to be independent in some way. Yoojung even held onto his hand as they walked back, sliding past the gate and sprinting back to the house, giggling like little kids. 

Entering the house, they were greeted with silence as everyone crowded around Mill, staring into multiple of his monitors and checking on him with different machines. Yoojung slowly made his way to the living room and Kyubin quickly rushed them in.  _ Uh-oh, that doesn’t sound all that good… _

“Nine- are you out of your goddamn mind?! Why did you give him the fingerprint? And what in the world are these photos you took?!” Mill turned his computer to show him all 14 photos he took of himself, including the somewhat sexy ones. Nine was dumbfounded and shivered again, he had almost completely forgotten about the chip he had put in the phone. And he had also recorded the conversations.

He panicked. That means he got every single little word the both of them said. And that means Mill saw Junji touching his back, and that could be taken out of context, which made him shake in his shoes. Love looked over at his laptop and then at Nine.

“Nine, this is dangerous and you know that. You need to be careful with words, because he is a demon king and he is not a person you want to be actual friends with.”

  
  
Rie added, “He is a master of manipulation. And thankfully you said you lived with Yeojun, but the problem is, this is already the 3rd house we got after he almost caught us. So we would have to hide again in a secret place because of it-”

  
  
Nine felt scared again, he didn’t think much about it, he didn’t think that what he said while with him was that bad. He started to shake a little and Yoojung held him just incase.

  
  
“You dumbasses, don’t yell at him like that! It was only his 2nd time on the job and how was he going to know what to say? Give him a break, he’s trying at least- and you, Mill, shut your trap for once and stop yelling at everyone! You aren’t the leader!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry for being so slow with updates, I'm just not too motivated to continue some of them so I apologize again. I usually do most of these in school and so too so some of the writing is wonky. And I already have and idea for the ending of the story that involves a fight between Mind and Junji, and it is a happy ending :) So I will try to update as best as I can and I have the storyline finally planned out :)))) - Kirby


End file.
